<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Private Audience by Aryalaenkha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570044">Private Audience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha'>Aryalaenkha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Until Dawn [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Take place:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>M.E. 752</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Until Dawn [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Private Audience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Take place:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>M.E. 752</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week passed since Gladiolus had discovered the secret training of Aurora and Ignis. The two young men had long discussed how to approach the subject with their friend’s father, but it was clear that they dreaded his reaction. Ignis, being the closest to the King, had made a request for a private audience with him. The latter was somewhat surprised by his approach, having the habit of crossing him regularly and talking to him with a little less convenience. But the young advisor insisted on following the protocol, just like any other of his subjects. Regis agreed and offered to receive them in the throne room. He welcomed them with a benevolent attitude but always very worthy of a sovereign. Clarus Amicitia, beside him, saluted them with a nod.</p>
<p>— What is the honor of receiving you both here?</p>
<p>Ignis, a little more comfortable with this type of exercise, spoke up.</p>
<p>— We would have liked to talk to you about your daughter, Your Majesty.</p>
<p>— I’m listening to you.</p>
<p>— As you already know, Aurora takes the affairs of the kingdom very much to heart and reads all the reports I write initially for her brother. However, she doesn’t aspire to become a mere politician like some Council’s members and as you hoped. She wants to fight to defend her King and her homeland, like the former Queens of Lucis.</p>
<p>Regis leaned back in his seat, leaned on his elbows and hold his chin, thoughtful. Ignis paused slightly, hesitating, before continuing.</p>
<p>— A year ago, I caught her at the Crownsguard training hall with one of our swords and … I decided to train her myself to watch over her.</p>
<p>— Without asking my consent? It doesn’t look like you, Ignis.</p>
<p>Ignis inclined his chest very low, sorry, seeking the clemency of his sovereign.</p>
<p>— Please, forgive me, Your Majesty. But … I was taken aback … And I wanted to prevent anything happening to her as a result of the awakening of her abilities to use royal magic two years ago.</p>
<p>Regis frowned imperceptibly, nervously clutching his jaw.</p>
<p>— Two years ago ? It might have been a good idea to inform me. This magic is not trivial.</p>
<p>— I know. Excuse me, Your Majesty.</p>
<p>The tone employed by the King was not accusing or angry. He was especially taken aback by the revelations he had just heard. His voice softened, resuming his benevolent look.</p>
<p>— Straighten up, Ignis. I have no doubt that you tried to channel my daughter on the use of her gifts.</p>
<p>The young man took a straighter stance and nodded. Gladiolus, who had remained silent until now, finally spoke.</p>
<p>— Anyway, Your Majesty, your daughter would like to join the Crownsguard. I had the opportunity to test her abilities in combat. She has potential and above all a great desire to protect what she cherrishes.</p>
<p>— I take note, Gladiolus. But you’ll easily understand that I can’t make a decision right away.</p>
<p>Gladiolus nodded, understanding, under the watchful eye of his father.</p>
<p>— Thank you for sharing this with me. I don’t hold you back anymore.</p>
<p>The two boys bowed, respectfully bowing to their King before leaving, not knowing what to think of their interview. But at least things had been said.</p>
<p>A few days passed. Regis had turned the subject of this discussion in his mind and he could not take a decision. He wanted to continue protecting his daughter. But he also knew that he had to stop overprotected her and would eventually flown the nest sooner or later. He also wanted to settle the conflicts involving the kingdom to spare his children from having to take up arms in their turn. But he was afraid of not getting there in time, feeling a little weaker more every day. He invited Cor Leonis, commander of the Crownsguard, and Titus Drautos, captain of the Kingsglaives, to join him in the throne room to explain the situation.</p>
<p>— A Princess who wants to join the Crownsguard? We’ll have definitely seen everything.</p>
<p>— What is it bothering you with the fact that she wants to protect her brother and his homeland, Captain? I find her initiative rather laudable.</p>
<p>— Laudable? If something happens to the princely children, the Lucis will have no more heir, Marshal.</p>
<p>— Certainly. But Aurora is stubborn and will not give up so easily. As well training her properly to avoid her a certain death the day she’ll really fight.</p>
<p>— And I suppose when you talk about training her, you want to include me in the process since she seems to have awakened to royal magic?</p>
<p>The King listened to the exchange between his officers. The two points of view were equal and he did not know what to do. Suddenly his thoughts cleared at his Captain’s remark.</p>
<p>— That wouldn’t be a bad idea, Captain Drautos.</p>
<p>— Your Majesty…</p>
<p>— The Kingsglaives are the best able to take care of this part of her apprenticeship.</p>
<p>— If it’s your wish … I’ll try to find her a trustworthy tutor in this case.</p>
<p>Regis nodded, understanding that his Captain also had a lot of things to do in order to personally handle this task.</p>
<p>— Regarding the Crownsguard, I see no objection to her joining it.</p>
<p>— Are you sure that this is not a passing fad on her part, Your Majesty?</p>
<p>— I know my daughter, Marshal Leonis. Aurora is serious and involved in everything she does. If she wasn’t sure she wanted to do something, she wouldn’t do it discreetly in everyone’s back for several years.</p>
<p>— You aren’t wrong on this point.</p>
<p>— I’ll let you evaluate her skills and judge whether or not to proceed with her final integration into your unit. I trust you about it.</p>
<p>— Sure, Your Majesty.</p>
<p>— Thank you both for your advice. You’re dismissed.</p>
<p>The two men bowed and took leave of their sovereign, leaving only Regis and Clarus in the throne room. The King rose from his seat, advancing towards one of the windows, and his eyes were lost on the horizon, pensive. His childhood friend laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>— You made the right decision Regis.</p>
<p>— I hope Clarus. I hope so.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>